The invention relates to a dynamic semiconductor memory.
A dynamic semiconductor memory of this type is known from the publication entitled "An Experimental 16 Megabit DRAM with Reduced Peak-Current Noise" by B. Chin (Samsung) from the Digest of Technical Papers from the 1989 Symposium on VLSI Circuits (pages 113 and 114). This relates to a dynamic semiconductor memory having lines which are interconnected in a block manner to metal conductors lying above ( metal strapping ) in order to reduce the line resistance, and which has distributed SAN and SAP drivers, consisting of a transistor, in each case one SAN driver transistor and one SAP driver transistor being present for each read amplifier. Since two additional transistors are thus required for each read amplifier, this entails a relatively high additional space requirement.